Pagmatis Edodium
by SereneGoddessofNoodles
Summary: Year:1999 Constantine knows nothing of his past. On the fateful day, he met Satella Havenheit. Since then, his life has changed forever. T for violence and suggestive themes. No contradictions to the manga.


Hello all and welcome to "Pagmatis Edodium"! As you can tell, this is a Chrono Crusade fan fiction. I would like to note that this is based of the manga, not the anime; therefore, some things may be different. Also, please do not flame me on the reviews about my choice of plot and or Constantine. All this _could_ happen somewhere after the manga. If you don't believe me, so be it. I'm telling you it took a lot of time to compromise a timeline for this. So, enough chit chat! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I, SereneGoddessofNoodles, do not claim any of the rights associated with Chrono Crusade. No characters Daisuke Moriyama created are mine. However, Constantine is.**

--

**1. Putesco Novus**

"_Mommy! I don't want to leave!" A little boy shouted as he tugged at his mothers hem. His mother comfortingly leaned to his level and stroked her son's raven black curls. A bright smile spread across the woman's shadowed face as she embraced her child._

"_It'll be alright. You're going to go someplace better than here." She said, a lock of golden hair escaping her bun and falling onto the child. "Now, go. My child, the world is waiting for you. Do your best." She whispered letting go of him. A tear ran down her cheek as her boy was pulled away._

"_No! Mommy! I want to be with mommy! Mooommmmmyyyy!"_

--

Constantine sprang forward in his bed breathing heavily. It was the third time this week he had had the dream. Running a hand through his raven hair (that looked almost purple in certain lights), he closed his crystal blue eyes and took deep breaths. _This is nothing to be worked up about,_ he told himself, _it'll pass in time._

Getting out of bed, he grabbed his suit and Convent badge. It really wasn't a Convent anymore, not since the incident in 1930. They were more of a research group now. No more demons had surfaced since the fall of Pandemonium; no nuns were needed.

Instead, they acted as a special team of detectives researching what really happened and how Pandemonium was formed. The pieces were starting to fall together, although half the puzzle was missing. Things were quickened with the finding of Satella Havenheit, a jewel witch and bounty hunter from the era that was plagued with demons. She even knew the dynamic duo, or so Remington had called them, Rosette and Chrono.

With a sigh, he clambered into the shower. As the hot water rolled down his body, he recollected his thoughts. It had been a while since he turned twenty, he was sixty-eight to be exact, but he still looked and acted the part of a young man. It was awkward, especially since he didn't know his parents.

He knew he wasn't normal. That was obvious when he stopped aging. However, he wondered _how_ he was different. What was keeping him back? Why didn't he age? Thought like such ran through his head all the time. Father Remington had told him to forget about it, to move on with life, but he couldn't ignore the matter.

Since the day Remington had dropped him off at Seventh Bell Orphanage, he knew something was up. He never saw his mother again, never met his father. At first, he thought they had abandoned him, that he was unwanted. As time progressed, he learned to deal with the lack of parenting and became a priest thanks to his role model Remington.

Years passed, and finally Remington had passed away. The old man did great things in his time. He should have gotten more credit for what he did. Everyone respected him, even the unruly ones at the orphanage, and he was always ready to listen when you needed advice. Constantine looked to him as a father; he was the apple of his eye, his reason for living on. He wanted to take care of him until the day he died.

Stepping out of the shower, a grin spread across his face. He looked out the small window of his Chicago high-rise and couldn't help but chuckle. That man, that priest, had been the only one to understand until the day he died. Now he was by himself. No matter how alone he was Remington would always be with him in thought. It was his reason for staying in the Convent even after the dispersal of the nuns and priests.

After throwing on his black blazer complete with a purple undershirt and neat black tie, he grabbed his briefcase and bolted out the door. Today was a new day; he had a new assignment, a new case. He didn't have time to be reminiscing on the golden days.

On his way to work, he stopped by his favorite coffee joint, Java Lava, grabbed a bagel and a caramel mocha latte. The traffic was already bad as he wove farther into the downtown district. It wasn't as bad as New York, but it was still a hassle. Finally, he arrived at a large white building with a copper statue dedicated to the ones who made living possible. A pocket watch and a gun were enshrined leaning on each other in the front garden, forever watching over the Convent.

Pushing his way inside the building, he took an elevator up to his office. The moment he put his case down on his desk, he was bombarded by numerous secretaries all bringing him news and reports.

"Good day Mr. Remington. I'm Suzy Owen. I'll be working as your new assistant in the filing department. How did you end up with the same last name as that legend anyway?"

Constantine rolled his eyes-- this question always came up with the new people from the New York branch. "I adopted his name when I became a priest." He muttered shuffling through the piles of paper at his desk. "You are excused." Promptly, the woman left, leaving a report on the latest findings on his desk.

None of this interested him much. It was all old news to him. As he sipped on his coffee, a paper caught his eye. At first he didn't believe what it had said, it had to be wrong. However, when he looked at it more closely, it wasn't fallacious. _A demon had been spotted._

Quickly, he thumbed through the rest searching for answers. This couldn't happen. Pandemonium was destroyed. No new demons could be born. His mind raced as he searched from article to article for answers.

"Sir, Hendricks would like to see you in the library." A secretary said, interrupting his thoughts. With a growl, he rose to his feet and made his way to the library. The library was always where the old man hung out. He was always sifting through the catalogues of old missions, always looking for answers. It was odd he was calling on him though. Constantine was the head of investigations and current findings. Hendricks was head of the science and research department. What could he possibly want?

Pushing open giant redwood doors, Constantine found himself immersed in the smell of old books. It was a pleasant smell, although it was a bit overwhelming considering the plethora of old text.

Winding among the selves, he came to a large table covered with numerous books and manila folders. Letting out a chuckle, he picked up a folder. He was still working on Satella's case. The old man was going to kill himself while working.

"Constantine! Good to see you boy." He stated sitting down in his large leather chair. In his hands was a file so old the folder seemed to be disintegrating.

"What's that?" He asked. Actually, he never believed anything that old to be still in one piece. With a smile, Hendricks explained.

"This is the first report made by the Magdalene Order. The first report of demons emerging and taking physical characteristics." He stated putting the file down on his desk and intertwining his fingers in front of him. "Anyway, that isn't the reason I summoned

you. Come."

Obediently, Constantine followed as they made their way to the workroom. Through the window, he could see a girl silhouetted by the light of the movie playing. I looked to Hendricks for answers, but he just motioned toward the film.

"--died after giving her son up to an orphanage. Satella, we missed you." The person I took to be Hendricks' grandmother said smiling. The screen then went blank and returned to black. Hendricks then flipped on the lights and motioned me to follow him downstairs.

As we entered, the lady stood up. Her eyes were covered in tears although she was dabbing them away with a handkerchief. She had long red hair, nice attributes, and was absolutely gorgeous. This had to be Satella. Hendricks smiled and motioned toward her.

"Satella. I'd like you to meet this man. I know you've been concerned about the girl you were crystallized with, so here is the man that will help you, Constantine Remington." Constantine looked at him confused before playing along with it.

"Oh yes, pleasure to meet you. I will do everything in my power to find and locate your missing persons." He stated extending his hand. Satella shook it with a smile. The best one she could muster at the time anyway.

"Satella Havenheit. Nice to meet you. Now if you'll excuse me…" She stated shaking his hand before she walked out of the room. He felt sorry for her. She came from a completely different era. Everything had to be different.

"So, onto the next set of business… Since you two are now working on the same case, you'll have to find room for her. It would be unfortunate considering she doesn't know her way around and she needs someone to protect her. I think she would be fine living with you." Hendricks stated. Constantine watched her as she walked out the door, stunned. Man, she was pretty.

"Huh…uh yeah…I know what you me--Wait! She has to stay with me! Why! Wait, no, no, no. That, that won't work…" He stated. Hendricks smiled before heading out the door.

"Well, good luck, we've already moved her in." He said as he walked out the door. Constantine's blue eyes grew quite large.

"Wait a second! You can't be serious!" He shouted chasing after him.

--

"Look at them. They all look like ants waiting to be burned by a magnifying glass." A man with tan skin and silver eyes said as he watched the stream of cars pass by on the freeway underneath his building. He was the corporate president of the largest manufacturing company. His building was the tallest in town, money flowed from his pockets and he was almost invincible to law.

The company he ran, IMS Corp., was the leader and producer of everything from shoes to bombs. It had only taken him four years to achieve his goal and now he practically ruled the world. Everywhere, everyone used his products. He was a corporate _God. _Pushing up his glasses, he looked at a newspaper and chuckled. Crumpling it up into a ball, he tossed it into a wastebasket and smoothed out his silver hair pulled back into a ponytail and straightened his tie.

"Sir, your two o' clock is here." A secretary informed him from an intercom box. Pushing down the button, he smiled.

"Thanks." Is all he muttered as he took his private elevator down to the basement. Once there, he opened up the storage room door and smiled. Two females sat tied together back-to-back in the middle of the dark room. All around them, people with glowing red eyes watched as if waiting for something.

"Master Aion," one stated, "your shipment has arrived." Aion smirked and walked over to the girl with short hair and cat ears. With a deadly smile, he tilted her head up to meet his gaze.

"How foolish Shader. You should know not to jump to conclusions. As you can see, I'm still very alive and well.You shouldn't have tried to run away. No matter where you are, I will always find you." He stated noticing the girl's eyes grow large and worried. She would obey soon enough. Even though their primary objective was complete, he had a new objective. A new plan up his sleeve.

With a cynical laugh, he pulled his lips back into an evil and mad grin. "You thought you could get away, but you are still under contract my dears. How do like the new generation? All of them are custom built to suit the _Nuevo Mundo _my New World and you two are going to help me make that happen." He stated throwing Shader's head to one side.

The other watched in horror as he turned to leave. As he stopped at the door, Shader breathed heavily, he was still a force to be reckoned with. All-powerful, all mighty. Once again, he was playing God and she couldn't escape. She realized this as he stood in the doorway his silhouette against the faint light escaping from above. A venomous smile was still pressed on his lips and his glasses reflected the light of day that she wouldn't be seeing for a while.

"Good night ladies." He said. Suddenly, for both of them, everything went black.


End file.
